1. Related Art
The present invention relates to computer-based systems that facilitate searching for information. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for performing collaborative searches.
Typically, searching for information on a computer system is a solitary process. If a user knows exactly where to search and knows the precise keywords to use for the search, then the searching process is usually short and the user can quickly find the information he or she needs. However, in many cases the searching process is more complicated. Often the user does not know exactly where to search, and in many cases, the user must refine the keywords used to perform the search before finding the desired information. In some cases, the might never obtain the correct term to search on, and may consequently fail to find the desired information.
A user who needs specific information and does not have time to perform an exhaustive search might ask a co-worker for the information, or for related information that can help the user to find the desired information. If a co-worker does not know the desired information, the co-worker can offer to help the user in searching for the desired information. However, if two users search for the same information, the time and effort required to perform the search is not necessarily reduced by half. Because the user and the co-worker might be unaware of each other's search efforts, both users may spend time examining the same search results. Presently, the only method for preventing both users from examining the same search results is for both users to continuously communicate with each other about which information sources they have visited and which information sources they plan to visit.
Additionally, many searches are duplicates of searches performed by other users. Thus, on a global scale, time is wasted by users performing searches that are similar to searches other users have previously performed.